villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Vortech
Lord Vortech is the main antagonist of LEGO Dimensions. His real full name is Vortechius Vortell Vortech. He was voiced by Gary Oldman, who also portrayed Ruber in Quest for Camelot, Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2, and Dreyfus in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. Information As the main antagonist of LEGO Dimensions, Lord Vortech is the opposition of Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle. He plans to dominate the LEGO multiverse by using the Foundation Elements at Foundation Prime, the center of the multiverse. Using vortexes to open rifts between worlds, he is capturing characters such as Robin, Frodo, and Metalbeard to take the Foundation Elements that they own (Kryptonite, the One Ring and Metalbeard's treasure chest). With his ancient powers, he is opening rifts to collect an army of bad guys to help him achieve his ultimate goal - To rule the entire multiverse and everyone who inhabits it. History The Foundation Elements At the beginning of the game, Lord Vortech arrives on the planet, Foundation Prime, where he and his minion, X-Po, discover the originated area of the Foundation Elements, artifacts created from the start of time and scattered across dimensions of various Lego franchises. Lord Vortech plans to gather these artifacts in order to rule all dimension. When the villains failed in their plots to stop Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf from defeating them and gained new allies such as The Doctor, X-PO, and many others, Vortech took matters into his own hands by facing them in 1885 Hill Valley, later mysteriously retreating back to his lair at Foundation Prime. He confronted them again later, disguising himself as a mummy and attempting to steal a Diamond Scarab from the "Scooby-Doo" world. When the three heroes retrieved it from him, he was able to track them down, summoning the three to Foundation Prime and putting them in a maze while simultaneously sending the Joker to ransack their headquarters in Vorton. Vortech put the heroes at his mercy as he used the Foundation Elements to create a "perfect world" and merge Metalbeard, Robin, and Frodo together to create "The Tri", a triple-headed entity based mainly off of Metalbeard, but also adding elements of Robin and Frodo's costumes that could merge the worlds together. After the defeat of the Tri, the heroes attempted to escape the exploding robotic Tri-suit by way of a fragment of Vortech creating a singularity. Final Battle with the heroes Assembling an army of their allies (and GLaDOS) to take on Lord Vortech, the three heroes set up a plan with the Doctor to trap Vortech in a Rift Loop, similar to a situation they had been put in before, but a now-omnipotent Vortech anticipated this, encountering them in their trip through their portal. Despite his nearly godlike status, Vortech was unable to stop the heroes from reaching Foundation Prime once more with a little help from the Doctor and his TARDIS. There, Vortech had a final showdown with the trio, eventually being defeated by being sucked into one of his own portals, ending his threat. As ensurance that his meddling would finish, the heroes trapped Vortech in an alternate reality in a "perfect" prison, thus removing him from their reality forever. Post-Credits Scene However, a small brick fragment of him remained on his lair at Foundation Prime, and an unlikely man (possibly Bob) stumbled across it. The Vortech fragment merged with the stranger, turning him into an entity similar to Vortech himself, complete with the voice and evil laugh. Quotes Gallery Images OriginalWesternLordVortech.jpg|Original Western disguise for Once Upon A Time Machine in the West Batman&WylstylevsVortech.png BatwingvsVortech.png CurrentWesternLordVortech.png|Revised Western disguise for Once Upon A Time Machine in the West WesternVortechwithstaff.png GiantVortech.png Vortechthroughvortex.png EvilVortech.png VortechFace.png VortechwithBadGuys.png Vortechcoughing.png Vortechwithchair.png VortechBio.jpg Old Vortech.jpg|one of Lord Vortech's old designs as seen in the trailer. Lego-dimensions-post-credits-845x321.jpg Lord Vortech concept art.jpg|Concept art Videos LEGO Dimensions Lord Vortech Wild West Boss Fight "Back to the Future III" LEGO Dimensions Mummy Lord Vortech Boss Fight Scooby-Doo! Level LEGO Dimensions Lord Vortech Throne Room Boss Fight LEGO Dimensions Story Mode Walkthrough Part 15 The Final Dimension (THE END) Trivia *Lord Vortech's name seems to be deprived from the words "Vortex" and "Technology". Navigation Category:Crossover Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Lego Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Destroyers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cosmic Entity Category:God Wannabe Category:Sadists Category:Magic Category:Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Creator Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Possessor Category:Giant Category:Evil Creation Category:Brainwashers Category:Slaver Category:Imprisoned Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Control Freaks Category:Mentally Ill Category:Kidnapper Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Evil from the Past Category:Cataclysm Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Dark Forms Category:Mongers Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Monarchs Category:Master of Hero Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Deal Makers Category:Terrorists Category:Omniscient Category:Energy Beings Category:Murderer Category:Trickster Category:Gaolers Category:Summoners Category:Arena Masters Category:Satan Category:Deities Category:Conspirators Category:Provoker Category:Enigmatic Category:Multi-Beings Category:Stalkers Category:Opportunists